The present invention relates to a magnetic card reader for recording and reading data on a magnetic card provided with a magnetic stripe.
A conventional magnetic card reader includes, as shown in FIG. 8, an upper case 1 having a card guide 1a for a magnetic card 12, a lower case 2, a card inlet port 3 for accepting the magnetic card 12, a magnetic head support mechanism 14 which is disposed on top of the upper case 1 near the end of the card inlet port and reads data out of the magnetic card 12, and a spring holder 10 with a wire spring 6 abutted thereon. The magnetic head support mechanism 14 includes a magnetic head support member 4 with a magnetic head 5 press-fitted therein, and the wire spring 6 substantially U-shaped to apply a force to the member.
The conventional card reader is assembled in the following manner. As shown in FIG. 9, the head support mechanism 14 is disposed from above the upper case 1 into a magnetic head mounting hole 1b formed in the upper case 1 and also fitted in spring positioning grooves made in boss-like projections at each side of the magnetic head mounting hole 1b. The spring holder 10 is secured by spring holder retaining hooks 11 disposed on the upper case 1 in order to hold both ends of the wire spring 6 protruded from the head support mechanism 14.
In the conventional card reader with the head support mechanism 14 mounted thereon, when the magnetic card 12 is inserted into the card guide 1a, the magnetic head 5 is pressed against the magnetic card 12 by force F of the wire spring 6 on the magnetic head support member 4, thereby reading data on the magnetic stripe. Next, the data on the magnetic card 12 enters into a printed circuit board 7 via a head cable 8 and is transmitted to a host computer.
In the conventional magnetic card reader, the magnetic head support member 4, the spring holder 10, and the spring holder retaining hook 11 are placed on top of the upper case 1 in this order, and then the total height of these members causes the head support mechanism 14 to protrude from the upper case.
In order to lower the height position of the magnetic head support mechanism 14, the upper case 1 can have a space formed therein for accommodating the magnetic head support mechanism 14. However, the space reduces rigidity of the upper case 1 and affecting the reading performance.
The recent market requires a thinner magnetic head support mechanism 14 located at the end of magnetic card reader as well as for cost down for a compact, inexpensive data terminal.
Even if a thin magnetic head 5 is mounted by a conventional method for supporting the magnetic head, the spring mechanism for supporting the magnetic head cannot be lowered in height, and therefore eliminating a merit of the thin head.
A card reader includes an upper case, a lower case fitted to the upper case forming a magnetic card guide for magnetic card between the upper case, and a magnetic head to read data on the card held between the upper case and the lower case.